The Twilight 25 Challenge Round 7
by maxandmo
Summary: 25 drabbles that are exactly 100 words based off of prompts. thetwilight25 dot com
1. Chapter 1

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 23: The road to hell is paved with good intentions.

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward/Carlisle

Rating: M

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

"Baby, you're so fucking hot. Yeah, like that," Edward moans.

Looking across the room into Carlisle's eyes as I ride Edward's cock is the hottest thing I've ever experienced. The sight of his hand pumping furiously around his dick is inching me closer to my own orgasm.

If Edward knew that I was so attracted to his uncle, he'd flip out. I refuse to cheat on him, so all I have are thoughts of Carlisle while I'm having sex with his nephew. Knowing that it's me he's thinking about while he jerks off makes me feel like a goddess.


	2. 8: Youth is wasted on the young

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 8: Youth is wasted on the young.

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): B/Grandma Swan

Rating: T

**Time for me to whip some of these drabbles out! 23 more to go...**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

"Bella, you need to go out and have fun!"

"Grandma, this_ is_ fun to me."

"Do you have any idea what I'd give to be able to go back to high school? C'mon, Bella, live a little!"

Bella shakes her head and rolls her eyes at her grandmother. She obviously isn't accepting the fact that her grand daughter's a bookworm.

"I'd rather stay home with you," Bella mumbles.

"And I'd rather live vicariously through you," she huffs. Why is youth wasted on the young?"


	3. 18: Patience is a virtue

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 18: Patience is a virtue.

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Alice

Rating: M

"Patience is a virtue, my friend."

"Alice, we've been dating for two years," Bella whines. "I'm about out of patience."

"Bells, you need to either respect his old fashioned ways, or maybe get him so drunk you can ride off into the sunset on his love stick without him realizing it."

"Ha ha. Seriously though, he wants to wait until we're married. I don't want to get married anytime soon, but if he doesn't just fuck me already I'm going to explode!"

"There's always Vegas, baby. Get married, have sex, and just don't tell anyone."


	4. 5: No pain, no gain

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 5: No pain, no gain.

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

"Edward, I'm nervous."

"Bella, we've talked about this. You need to relax or it's going to hurt a lot more."

"Edward, what if it hurts so bad that I won't be able to finish?"

"Bella, I'll make sure you finish. It's my job."

"Edward, I just want it to be good."

"Bella, I'll make sure it's good."

"Edward, what if you don't like it?"

"Bella, of course I'll like it. I'm just going to push it in a little, okay?"

"Fuck."

"Relax, B. Your tattoo is going to be amazing."


	5. 22: Ignorance is bliss

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 22: Ignorance is bliss.

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): B/E/J

Rating: M

"Jasper, you're a dick."

"Dude, just tell Bella that I was home sick all night. Do it or I'm telling mom you stole twenty bucks from her purse."

"Fucker," Edward says while flipping his brother off. "I just don't get you. I mean why cheat on someone like Bella with a skank like Alice?"

"Pussy, my friend. Alice loves to show me hers, and Bella keeps hers under lock and key," Jasper says with a shrug.

Edward shakes his head and answers the door. "Jasper's in bed, Bella. Who knows what type of disease he's got."


	6. 7: Fools rush in

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 7: Fools rush in where angels fear to tread

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Here you go, Twilly!**

"Ed, don't be a pussy! Just fucking jump. You won't even believe the rush you'll get from it."

"Dude, I don't need to get a rush by jumping off of a fucking mountain."

"Chicks dig it," Jake yelled as launched himself off of the cliff.

"Bella, is that true? Do chicks really dig that?"

"Well, what I dig is that we're finally alone. Now come over here and show me that you're not a pussy by having sex with me on top of this mountain."

"Now _that's _the kind of rush I'm up for."


	7. 21: Two's company, three's a crowd

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 21: Two's company, three's a crowd.**

**Pen Name: maxandmo**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Twilly is challenging me to finish this challenge!**

"Bella, I thought you said there were a group of people going to this movie?"

"There was supposed to be," Edward answers for me.

I give him a look that tells him to be nice to my friends, or in this case friend, Mike Newton.

"Well, great," Mike huffs, looking at Edward.

Edward smirks at me, and I want to slap him. He's very aware of Mike's crush on me so he does what any high school boy would do, he starts kissing my neck before the lights go down.

"I'm out of here."

"Bye."


	8. 3: Good things come to those who wait

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: **3: Good things come to those who wait.**

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella/Alice

Rating: T

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own a bunch of started docs that I won't post!**

"I can't believe they finally broke up!"

"Shh, Alice. He's coming over here."

"Hey, Edward," Alice sing-songs.

"Hey. Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

"I...um...was wondering if you want to get together to go over our Biology project? I've had some stuff going on and sort of fell behind."

"Yes! I mean, sure, okay."

"Alright, I'll wait for you after school."

"Sounds good."

"Sweet!" Alice shrieks as soon as Edward's out of earshot.

"It's just to study."

"Girl, all he was studying was you!"


	9. 1: Blood is thicker than water

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: **1: Blood is thicker than water.**

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella/Renee

Rating: M

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own a drunk, miserable bitch named Renee.**

"Look atcha. How do expect to keep a boy like him interested in you when you can't even put on a little bit of make-up?" Renee yells while pointing a bony finger at me.

Bella's mom is nothing more than a miserable, drunk bitch. I can't stand her, and it pisses me off that my beautiful girlfriend puts up with her shit.

"Bella, let's go. Now," I plead. I want to tell the bitch to shut the fuck up, but I know it would make Bella mad.

"Bye, mom. I love you."

"Edward, she's my_ mom_.


	10. 9: Practice makes perfect

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: **9: Practice makes perfect**.

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Charlie

Rating: T

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

"Bells, you can do this."

"Charlie, I could kill you for making me take dance as a kid instead of t-ball."

"That was your mother, kiddo. Just remember, keep your eye on the ball," Charlie nods as he throws another pitch.

"Ugh! Can't you just write me a note so I can get out of gym class? There's no way I can attempt to play baseball without making a total fool of myself in front of _him_."

"Practice makes perfect, or at least practice will make you good enough for gym class. Batter up, Bells."


	11. 4: Do as I say, not as I do

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: **4: Do as I say, not as I do.**

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s):Edward/Bella

Rating: M

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. This would suck...**

"Bella, promise me you'll never try this."

I watch as the love of my life sticks a needle in his arm in order to function; his eyes glazing over as the drug flows effortlessly through his body. I know he needs to break this horrible addiction. I also know that I can't stand by anymore and watch him destroy himself. I can't make him stop for me. I need him to stop for himself.

"C'mere, baby. You know I love you, right? You're my everything, Bella."

"I love_ you_, Edward. That's why I have to say goodbye."


	12. 10: Curiosity killed the cat

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 10: Curiosity killed the cat.**

**Pen Name: maxandmo**

**Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Rosalie**

**Rating: M**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Twilly reminded me that pussy is another name for cat...**

"Rose, what's the matter?" Bella calmly asked her hysterically sobbing friend.

"Bella, can you do me a huge favor?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

"I need you to go to the drugstore and pick up a prescription."

"Okay."

"Ma'am, here's the prescription for your _friend_," the pharmacist snarked. "Make sure _she_ uses it until it's gone or that rash won't completely go away."

"Rose, what the fuck?"

"I was curious, Bella! There were a few guys I wanted to test out before we left for college."


	13. 12: Once bitten, twice shy

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 12: Once bitten, twice shy.

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

"Bella, why can't you believe that I didn't touch that skank? I swear to you on everything I am; I didn't touch her!"

"Been there, done that. Last time I fell for that line Jake said he didn't touch her, but never said she didn't touch him."

"Bella, I'm _not _Jake. I would never do that to you; to us."

"Edward, I'm sorry, but I've heard that before too."

"Bella, please! You have to believe me."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I just need a little time. Cell phone pictures don't lie. Goodbye."

"BELLA-"

Click.


	14. 19: Out of sight, out of mind

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 19: **Out of sight, out of mind.**

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Rosalie

Rating: T

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own the ability to pull 100 words out of my ass.**

"Bella, what do you think Edward's doing at college? All you have to do is show up at Newton's, drink a few beers, and actually talk to people."

"Rose, I don't want to. Just because Edward is six hours away doesn't mean he's doing anything I wouldn't approve of."

"Bella, you won't even see him for three more months. You're wasting your last year of high school pining away for your college boyfriend! What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Live a little!"

"Rose, being with Edward is living. Besides, I saw him last night on Skype."


	15. 24: The darkest hour is just before dawn

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: 24: **The darkest hour is just before dawn.**

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Charlie is gonna rip someone's balls off...js**

"Oh God, Edward. Fuck, that feels good."

"Bella, I'm close."

"Me too. Oh God, here I come."

"Baby, your pussy feels so good. Bella, fuck," Edward groans.

We're both sated, and I can see the thin sheen of sweat on our bodies through the moonlight that's filtering in through the window.

"Let's take a shower," I whisper.

"You're insane."

"Relax, Baby," I snark, pinching his nipple.

I tiptoe to the bathroom, and he can't help but follow.

A knock on the door startles us. "Bells, what's going on? I thought I heard voices?"

Fuck.


	16. 16: Mind over matter

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: 16: **Mind over matter.**

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Alice

Rating: M

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

"Bella, please come with me on Friday night. Jasper's band is playing at Eclipse, and it's totally going to rock."

"Alice, you know Friday's suck for me since I have to work so damn early on Saturday."

"Please, Bella. Please, please, please!"

"Fine, but I'm not staying out all night."

"Bella, at least promise me you'll try to have a good time. Geez, I'm sorry for forcing you into having such a fuck-awesome social life. Besides, who cares if you're tired for your shift at the diner?"

"I care, Edward works with me tomorrow."


	17. 17: To err is human to forgive, divine

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: **17: To err is human; to forgive, divine. **

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I just got caught up in the moment. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Bella, I'm fucking humiliated. It's one thing if we weren't in the spotlight, maybe I wouldn't have to be reminded of it every day, but fuck, this is a nightmare."

"Edward, I swear it was only the one time, and we only kissed. I didn't sleep with him. I wouldn't do that to you."

"I forgive you, Bella, but I'll never forget. The worst part, he's married, Bella. How could you?"


	18. 13: The grass is always greener

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: **13: The grass is always greener on the other side.**

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

I was so sick of the constant sun and heat so I decided on a whim that I wanted snow; blustery, freezing weather for endless months. Welcome to Chicago.

As I stand waiting for the campus shuttle to take me to my dorm, I can't help but wonder what the fuck I was thinking leaving Phoenix for this.

My teeth are chattering, I can't feel my toes. _Where the hell is the shuttle? _

"Bella, is that you?"

I turn around and instantly smile when I see Edward from my Biology class. Suddenly my decision makes a lot more sense.


	19. 25: If at first you don't succeed

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: **25: If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.**

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

"Bella, go out with me?"

"Edward, I told you no a hundred times. Again, no, you persistent ass."

C'mon, Bella. You know you want to."

"Why me? You've got every girl at Forks High after you."

"Chicks dig me, besides, don't believe everything you hear. Seriously though, there's just something about you. I can't seem to stay away from you anymore."

"Fine. If I go out with you one time, will you leave me alone?"

"I can't make any promises."

"Then I might as well enjoy myself if I'm stuck with you anyway."


	20. 20: The bigger they are

"Fuck, Jasper. Emmett is a monster. He's going to crush me."

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt:** 20: The bigger they are, the harder they fall.**

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Jasper

Rating: M

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

"Dude, you've got two choices: show up and fight like a man or don't show up and let everyone think you're a pussy."

"Fighting is just so_ high school_."

"Edward, we're in high school."

"What about telling the principal?"

"Seriously? Sack up! You knew what was going to happen once he found out you were with his sister."

"Yeah, at least Bella's totally worth it."

Just think, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. You never know, E. Fight back and see what happens."


	21. 2: 'Tis better to have loved and lost

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt:** 2:** **'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.**

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Alice/Bella

Rating: T

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

"Oh God, Alice! I feel like there's a hole in my chest," Bella wailed.

I rubbed my best friend's back trying to console her as I looked at the flowers Edward gave her before he left. I couldn't even imagine how I'd feel if Jasper's family moved cross country.

"Bella, you can still email and talk. Who knows, maybe you'll even get to visit him."

Bella gave me the stink-eye. I knew there was no way she was getting to Chicago, but I didn't know what else to say.

Thankfully, I knew where my dad left his whiskey.


	22. 15: Fight fire with fire

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

Prompt: **15: Fight fire with fire.**

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Jake/Bella

Rating:M

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

"Jake, listen, I need you to help me out."

"Hey, Bells, what's up?"

"I need you to show up at the football game tomorrow, and when I see you, I'm going to jump into your arms and we're going to make-out."

"I'll be there with Bells on. Get it?"

"Ha ha. Thanks, Jake! I'll meet you in the end zone during pre-game."

"I have no idea what Cullen did now, but I suddenly love that bastard."

"Oh, by the way, I'll be the one wearing the Cullen jersey."

"I'll see you tomorrow."


	23. 6: Don't bite the hand that feeds you

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: **6: Don't bite the hand that feeds you.**

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

"Edward, please tell me again why we have to go to this boring ass dinner on _my _birthday?"

"Bella, I've told you a thousand times, these are business associates, boring or not. I'm sorry the dinner fell on your birthday but they're here from Europe for crying out loud. Besides, going to a nice restaurant is what most people want to do on their birthdays."

"Well, not _this _person."

"Bella, see those shoes on your feet? Let's just say these business associates make it possible for you to wear $1,000 Louboutins whenever you feel like it."


	24. 11: When life gives you lemons

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: **11: When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.**

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: T

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

I pulled to the side of the deserted country road as the car sputtered to a slow death. We'd just had it serviced, and I was about to go ape-shit on the garage until I saw that the needle was pinned on E. I didn't even think to look at it before we left because Bella said she'd take care of it.

"Bella, did you forget something before we left?"

"Oh, shit! Edward, I'm so sorry. I got distracted and forgot to get gas."

"Can you make it up to me?"

She looked at me smiling. "Absolutely."


	25. 14: A chain is only as strong

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt: 14. **A chain is only as strong as its weakest link.**

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Rose/Bella

Rating: M

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

"Bella, you promised not to tell anyone. I can't believe I ever trusted you!"

"Rose, I'm sorry, but Royce deserves what's coming to him. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing. My dad convinced me it was better this way."

"Your fucking_ dad_, Bella? I can't believe you ran to daddy the minute you left my house! My parents are going to kill me!"

"Rose, listen to yourself! Royce is scum, and he hurt you, and you're worried about your parents? That's fucked up!"

"Now my whole life is fucked up, and it's your fault!"

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed these entries. I wasn't sure I'd be able to complete them on time. Woot! Special thanks to my TFT girls and beta who never fail to support whatever I do! xoxo-maxandmo**


End file.
